


Golden

by Allenxedward



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The philosopher's stone grants eternal life and power when it is used to heal the queen, she births 2 sons. One of which holds the power of the philosopher's stone. The oldest son is kidnapped and taken away. Now years later, Edward wants to know why he can't leave his tower. When a stranger comes along, Ed goes with him to Central to see the outside world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

The Philosopher's stone, a rare blood red stone that is believed to house the power to grant eternal youth and power beyond imagination. Many believed in it as a fable, a fairy tale meant to satisfy dreams. But when the King's wife fell ill during her last month of pregnancy, the king was willing to try anything, even search for the fabled stone.

The stone was quit real; in fact a man had been using it to keep himself young for a thousand years. It was located in a mysterious stone slab in the woods with a giant weird complex circle around it. The man could never free the stone from its prison in the slab.

When the search for the stone spread out into the woods, the guards stumbled upon the stone. The guard gently plucked the stone from its resting place. The man watched with anger for he himself could not move the stone.

The guards brought it to the King who ordered that it be made into an elixir and given to his wife. After she drank it, her illness disappeared and she bore 2 sons, twins.

The youngest one had sandy blonde hair with brown eyes, they named him Alphonse. The oldest had golden hair and a set of dazzling golden eyes, they named him Edward.

In the middle of the night, the man snuck into the castle to search for the stone. After not finding it he noticed the two young princes sleeping in the nursery. He walked over and took interest in Edward's golden hair; it was such an abnormal gold. As payback for stealing his youth, the man made off with the baby prince. The man took him to a tower in the middle of the woods and locked him away. He hid Edward from the world.

The man knew he had to hide the prince from discovery. He raised the boy in secrecy. At the age of 2 Edward began to develop abnormal powers. He was able to perform alchemy without the use of a transmutation circle. The man considered this a threat, and decided to handicap the young prince until he could train him correctly. At 8 years old he underwent the automail surgery. The man taught Edward science, math, alchemy, and even how to fight; Edward was smart and very studious. Every week the man would have Edward stand in the middle of transmutation circle and he would transmute Ed's philosopher's stone energy into life energy.

He kept the young prince safe, locked away from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
